


Eternal

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya laughed. Somehow, it amused him whenever Yuri was so whiny. It hardly ever happened, but since he had started filming for the drama it had happened a few times for him to come back home like that, and Yuya had learnt how to deal with him when it happened.





	Eternal

When Yuri had called to tell him he was finally coming back home, Yuya had made as to make him find dinner on the table for when he was going to arrive. He knew the younger was always tired when coming back from filming, and he was never too hungry, so he had only made yakitori, hoping he was going to eat something before getting to bed.

It hadn't taken him long to arrive, and when he had walked home he had muttered some greeting, throwing himself in his boyfriend’s arms when Yuya joined him in the entrance.

“I'm home.” he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his face on the elder’s chest, then he sighed.

“Are you all in one piece?” Yuya asked chuckling, letting his hands slip under his jacket and taking it off, having to struggle for that given Yuri’s position.

The younger shrugged, then he pulled away and took his shoes off, wearing his slippers.

“More or less.” he muttered. “Honey, the director hates me, I'm sure of it. Today he’s made me film every scene at least two hundred times. And then he’s decided we needed to stay there longer than programmed and...” he kept saying, and Yuya deemed that to be a good moment to lean down and kiss him.

“Give yourself time to get home, at least.” he said, smiling. “What do you want to do? Want to take a shower or do you want to eat?” he asked, and Yuri seemed to have to make a great effort to think about that.

“I don’t know.” he said in the end, grimacing. “I'm tired. I'm really, really tired.” he smiled embarrassed, then he grabbed his shirt’s hems and took it off. “But I guess I’ll have to shower anyway. There were like forty degrees outside today, I swear.”

Yuya laughed again. Somehow, it amused him whenever Yuri was so whiny. It hardly ever happened, but since he had started filming for the drama it had happened a few times for him to come back home like that, and Yuya had learnt how to deal with him when it happened.

He turned, grabbing under his thighs and giving him a piggyback, while Yuri chuckled.

“Yuu, come on, let me go... I'm sure I can walk on my own.” he said, but he let go against the elder’s back nevertheless.

“I know you can. But what am I here for?” he asked, rushing to the bedroom.

He carefully let him go on the bed, then he turned to smile to him.

“I’ll go fill the bathtub.” he announced, getting into the bathroom and checking the water’s temperature until it was ideal, then left it to fill.

“Yuya.” Yuri complained from the other room. “Fine, I'm in my prime while you start getting old, but I'm not so young that you have to give me a bath.”

The elder went back to him, kneeling and starting to take off the rest of his clothes. He smiled, mischievous, while his hands undid his fly.

“If you’re worried about me, don’t; it’s a task I’ll fulfil gladly.” he mocked him, unable to avoid the blow to his head.

Once he was done he brought his hands to his hips, bringing his face close to the youngers and smiling again, amused by Yuri’s tired look.

“You’re spoiling me, Yuu. That’s not fair.” Yuri said, bringing his arms around the elder’s neck.

Takaki pulled him closer, kissing his lips for a brief moment before picking him up again, bringing him to the bathroom.

“I told you, Yu.” he said, tenderly. “What am I here for?”

The younger caved and stopped arguing, starting to talk again only once the elder let go of him and he got into the bathtub, making a sound of pure satisfaction.

“Ah!” he said. “This is really what I needed.” he said, letting go against the edge and rolling his head back, closing his eyes.

Yuya chuckled, kneeling beside the tub and taking the shower gel and the loofah, starting to brush it down his back.

They kept quiet for a few minutes, while the elder moved to his arms and then the rest of his body, washing him, caressing him slowly, leaning down to kiss his shoulder and seeing him smile.

“Whatever you have in mind, Takaki, is going to be about taking advantage of my poor defenceless body, because I really don’t have the strength.”

Yuya burst out laughing, taking the shampoo and starting to softly massage his head.

“I could never take advantage of you like this, baby.” he reassured him, then he went on washing his hair, finding it incredibly relaxing.

“Ah, I love you Yuu!” Yuri said after a while, right when the elder was starting to think he was going to start purring for how relaxed he looked. “Really, you can't even begin to imagine how stressful today was. I know you don’t believe me, but the director really hates me. There’s no other explanation for that, no one lacking the right motivation would've managed to split hairs like that. I must’ve done something to him without realizing it.” he shut up then, rolling his head further back for Yuya to wash the shampoo away.

“Baby, I'm sure no one hates you. Maybe he’s just a perfectionist, right? And even if it was like that, filming is almost over. You’re going to be free very soon.” he shut the water off and rushed to wrap the bathrobe around Yuri.

The younger brushed his hair with it, watching Yuya thoughtfully.

“I'm sorry about these past few months, Yuu. I haven’t been a much useful boyfriend, have I?”

Takaki opened his eyes wide, shaking his head and taking him by the hand, intertwining their fingers together while they headed to the kitchen.

“Don’t even say it, Yuri.” he scolded him. “You were working, weren’t you? It’s not like you’ve been out having fun all day. And anyway...” he smiled, blushing. “I like to be able to take care of you.” he admitted, then he shrugged as to invite him to ignore his last statement.

Yuri snorted, letting go against a chair while the elder warmed up the meat.

“When the drama is finally going to be over, I’ll be the one taking care of you. I promise. I’ll be at your service.”

His boyfriend turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow.

“You should know better than to make that kind of promise, shouldn’t you?”

Yuri burst out laughing, shrugging as to say he didn’t care.

While they were eating Yuya looked him from time to time, seeing his eyes red and the way he brought the food to his mouth, incredibly slow.

He didn’t really care that he had been so tired the past few weeks; he was more worried that he wasn’t resting enough, and that he was going to break soon.

And from what he was seeing now, he could perfectly imagined that the next stop right after dinner was going to be the bed.

If we would've managed to reach it without falling asleep while trying to get there.

Once they were done Yuya stood up and put the dishes in the sink, then he patted his boyfriend’s head softly.

“Go to sleep, Yu. I’ll deal with this.” he suggested, making as to turn the water on, but the younger stood up and shook his head.

“No, I'm not that sleepy. We can do something together, I can resist a little while longer.” he bit his lip, thoughtfully. “Why don’t we watch a movie? We can lay on the couch, so I’d still rest a little.” he saw his boyfriend look hesitatingly at him, and he rushed to insist. “Really, Yuuyan. I'm tired, but I can make it. I don’t want to go to sleep just yet.”

The elder caved and they moved to the living room, choosing together a movie to watch.

Once they got on the couch Yuri laid down, resting his head on the other’s knees, and when the movie started they both kept quiet, absorbed.

Yuya slowly brushed a hand through his hairs, completely taken by the images on the screen.

Only after half an hour he lowered his eyes on him, smiling.

Yuri had fallen asleep, Yuya didn’t even know when. He was snoring a little, his mouth open and a little bit of saliva running from his mouth directly to Yuya’s sweatpants; but Takaki didn’t mind, he was used to it. It was something which happened often whenever the younger was particularly tired, and which amused him a lot to make fun of him about, despite how adorable he found it.

He stretched to the other end of the couch, careful not to wake him up, and grabbed a blanket, covering him and then going back watching the movie, less take from it than before. He was going to find a way to bring him to bed later.

He liked being there with Yuri, see him sleep so peacefully, just like he loved taking care of him whenever he was tired.

He remembered all the times Yuri had told him he wasn’t used to it, how he’d rather do stuff on his own, without having to rely on anybody, how much he had struggled to get used to living with Yuya, and not being alone anymore.

The elder had been a huge change for him, as it had been for Yuya, and now Takaki felt sorry every time he thought about how he had walked all over what Yuri had wanted when he was younger, how much he had had to struggle to get him to open his eyes on them, when in hindrance Yuya should've thanked him for having always believed in what he was doing, and for all the effort he had put into making them end up together like this.

Yuya felt he owed everything to him, and he was going to spend the rest of his life to try and let him see that, to always make him feel good, make him feel loved.

He kept caressing his head, brushing his hand through his hair and hearing him groan, fidgeting a little before staying still again, pressing against him and smiling.

Yuya smiled back, letting go against the backrest, focused on the screen and the warmth of Yuri’s body.

He was going to stay there. Eternally.


End file.
